Celos
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: Los celos son sentimientos donde uno siente que algo suyo es amenazado, algunos los controlan y otros no, pero ¿Hasta donde podra llegar una persona celosa para proteger lo mas importante para ella?


Mucho gusto gente bienvenidos a este nuevo fics que tengo preparado como ustedes de esta gran serie Kim Possible, esta vez decidi aventurarme a la violencia y terror, este fics contendra algunas cuantas muertes de los personajes, tuve varias influencias para este fics y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Celos**_

_**Prologo: Celos**_

Los celos, que se supone son los celos, psicológica mente los celos son un sentimiento que tenemos los seres humanos puede ser una clase de envidia hacia el éxito de una persona o algo que no tenemos y otro si tiene, aunque el termino más relacionado es el que tiene una persona al sentir una amenaza hacia algo que considera de su propiedad, los celos están presentes en todas las personas todos las hemos sentido en ocasiones, algunos los niegan y otros lo aceptan.

Kimberly Ann Possible, sin lugar a dudas era una gran chica, promedio perfecto, una gran líder sin oposición alguna, buena condición física, una chica perfecta en todos los sentidos y mas por su trabajo de salvar el mundo de cualquier amenaza.

En algunos casos se puede sentir celos, puede ser de un compañero o compañera de trabajo o escuela de quien se tenga cierta atracción. Es uno de los problemas sentimentales más comunes entre la adolescencia y la juventud.

Ella simplemente tenia un defecto, y no era su comida a lo que nos referimos, era algo mas profundo un problema que poco a poco comia a la chica Possible un problema que ella nunca diria, Kim siempre lo negaria y nunca admitiría…su principal problema era unos grandes celos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo y compañero de misión, Ronald Adrian Imparable.

Kim quería a su mejor amigo, después de un incidente con un tal Humorlador, Kim sentía algo mas por su amigo de la niñez, pero nunca lo aceptaría, en su cabeza Ron era simplemente…Ron, el mejor amigo con quien pasar el día en el Buen Nacho, un mejor amigo para ir a ver una película, un mejor amigo que siempre estuvo hay para ella cuando más la necesitaba y que nunca abandono, Kim quería mucho a Ron al grado de que siempre lo quería a su lado y no quería que nadie se lo quitara, Ron era suyo y nadie se lo quitara.

Kim siempre que alguna chica se le acercaba a su mejor amigo no le agradaba, odiaba a toda aquella que se acercara a su Ron, Tara, Zita y esa chica Yori jamás le agradaron, sentía que alguna de ellas se lo arrebataría y era algo que Kim Possible nunca permitiría, no era celosa se decía, por eso su justificación era que no quería que su mejor amigo terminara dañado y con un corazón roto por lo que era su deber protegerlo de todas esas chicas, una mentira que Kim se decía una y otra vez, porque como sabemos, Kim nunca admitiría sus celos.

Cuando los celos se salen del control, se transforman en sentimientos de posesión. Los celos posesivos hablan de inseguridades y dudas personales, de un temor constante a ser abandonado. Asimismo, implican sentimientos de intensa angustia, de amenaza, fantasías de rechazo.

Kim no quería imaginarse a Ron lejos de ella, sabía que siempre seguían juntos como amigos, pero ver a Ron… su Ron, con otra chica que no fuera ella…la molestaba, compartir su preciado tiempo con otra chica era su tiempo y solo de ella jamas lo compartiria con alguien, que la atencion que ella recibia poco a poco fuera para una alguien mas, que esas sonrisas que eran de ella las compartiera con una cualquiera, que esos besos fueran a parar a la sucia boca de una mujerzuela cualquiera, que sus caricias, su ternura, su amor….no era algo que ella no quería imaginarse y algo que nunca permitiría.

Kim Possible tendría a su lado a su mejor amigo Ron Imparable por siempre y para siempre, no iba a permitir que cualquiera lo tuviera era de ella y solo ella, protegería a su amigo de la vida sin importar lo que suceda, ella era Kim Possible y podía hacer lo que sea…incluso tomar medidas extremas para proteger lo más querido para ella.

Los celos cuando llegan al extremo son peligrosos ya que pone en peligro la relacion o la amistad en algunos casos, los humanos tenemos celos pero hay que tener cuidado y no perder la cabeza por ellos, pero cuando cierto monstruo de ojos verdes tiene celos, lo mejor es tener cuidado y esperar que no haga una locura.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Como les dije para este fics tuve varias inspiraciones, no se sorprendan al ver escenas parecidas de Higurashi y School Days, aunque si les soy sincero mi mas grande influencia a sido Ghost Steve si lees esto este prologo te lo dedico amigo ya que tus historias me inspiraron a escribir esto, a mis lectores les agradesco si lo leen y prometo continuarlo, por ahora me despido hasta el proximo episodio.


End file.
